A Little Fall of Snow
by yensidwinters
Summary: There was no longer a choice. Elsa had to let her go… Based on 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Les Misérables. Triggers: Blood Mention & Character Death


Notes: Based on 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Les Misérables. This was a drabble I had written when the film was first released. Due to not wanting to drift too far from the original draft, it has overall remained the same, minus a few tweaks and corrections; but hopefully still gets close to my current writing style. Enjoy!

Key: _Italics_ \- Elsa || **Bolded** \- Anna || _**Italiced &&Bolded**_ \- Elsa and Anna

* * *

No…No, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen!

Pale hands trembled as Elsa pulled the unnaturally cold, bloodied redhead into her arms. _"A-Anna,"_ came the Queen's broken voice, looking down at the deep, heavy gash that cut through her sister's chest where Hans' sword had embedded itself just moments before. The ice that had claimed her sister's heart hadn't been fast enough. It hadn't been enough to save her from this irreversible fate. The frost continued its slow, crackling crawl over Anna's paling skin, but that hardly held concern to Elsa. It could do no harm now…Not like this.

Tears steamed down the pale cheeks of Arendelle's Snow Queen, her arms gently cradling Anna against her chest. _"Anna, I-I…I'm so sorry,"_ she whispered to her sister. To her surprise, though, she felt a cold, weak hand gently grasp her own. Icy blue eyes shot open once more, staring down at Anna as the younger woman offered a small, weak smile. In that instant, a surge of hope burst through Elsa's being. Anna was alive. She was still alive! They still had _time_.

Shaking, Elsa hurriedly tightened her grip, her shaking hands making a weak attempt to lift her up. _"A-Anna, I— I-It'll be okay. W-We can get you—,"_ she had began, trying to speak through the tears, through the pain, but a weak grasp at the bodice of her dress stopped her. A heavy, saddened light glowed dimly in Anna's eyes as she gave a small shake of her head.

Choking back a sob, Elsa stared at the look of pained acceptance in her sister's features, knowing what she wanted. No. No, she refused to let her go! Not now that she could possibly have her back. _"A-Anna, please. W-We still have time. We—"_ Elsa wasn't able to finish her words as she tightly shut her eyes, a heavy sob shaking her pale figure as her sister gently lifted a hand to cup her cold, damp cheek.

 **"…D-Don't you fret, my dear, Elsa. I don't feel..any pain. A little fall of snow…can hardly hurt me now,"** the princess breathed out, her breath fogging above her as she spoke. Her words were quiet and strained; but Elsa needed to hear these words. She needed to know not to worry for her.

 **"You're here…that's all I…n-need to know."** Her frosted fingers gently brushed over Elsa's cheek as the Queen opened her eyes once more, her tear-filled gaze staring down at the woman as her own pale fingers reached up to hold Anna's hand against her. **"And you…will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And snow…will make the children play."**

Shaking her head, Elsa's grip tightened around Anna's own hand, gasping through a sob before she spoke. _"N-No. No, you will live, Anna - Dear God above…If I could— could heal your wounds with— with words of love,"_ she forced between her sobs, her head turning just barely, but enough to brush her lips over the cool skin on her sister's fingers.

 **"Just hold me now…and let it be. Sh-Shelter me…Comfort me,"** Anna whispered, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments as her head gently came to rest against her sister's chest. Her breath was failing her, the once strong, even breaths falling to slow, shallow gasps.

 _"Hush-a-bye, my dear Anna…"_

 **"So, don't you fret…my dear Elsa…"**

"You don't f-feel…any pain."

 **"I don't…feel…a-any pain."**

 _ **"A little fall of snow,"**_ the sisters quietly spoke together, each one held in the soft, loving embrace of the other. **_"Can hardly hurt you now."_**

 _"A-Anna, Look…I'm here,"_ Elsa soothed softly, her lips pressing against her little sister's forehead, soft tears falling into the princess' hair.

 **"That's all I n-need…to know,"** Anna sighed a small, single tear of love and regret rolling down her freckled cheek. It may have been the last, but at least she was able to hold her sister for one moment more after those long, lonely years.

 _"A-And I will stay with you,"_ Elsa promised, her thin, delicate fingers gently brushing away a stray strand of her sister's snow-white hair.

 **"And you…will keep me safe,"** Anna murmured, her breath falling weaker as she tried to open her eyes once more, her heavy teal eyes gazing up at her sister.

 _"'Til you— you are sleeping."_ There was no longer a choice. Elsa had to let her go…

 **"And you will keep m-me close."** Anna offered her beloved sister a single, loving smile, tears silently falling from her eyes.

 _ **"And snow will make the children…,"**_ they spoke together once more, but as the words slipped past their lips, Anna's breath silenced. Her teal eyes lost the bright, cheerful gleam they had always held as they slipped closed. Her head gently fell against Elsa's chest once more and her chest was still.

 _"…P-Play…"_


End file.
